Forever and Always
by CloisFan222
Summary: Clark can't die. Or can he? And who better to try and kill him then Lois? Please read and review! CLOIS!


**Set 4 years in the future.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Who could that be?" Lucy asked waking with a start.

"I don't know. Who would be calling at 2:22 in the morning?" Clark said rolling out of bed. He ambled over to the chair his pants had landed on and pulled his cell phone out of the pocket.

"Hello?"

"Clark? It's Chloe."

"Chloe? It's 2:22 in the morning? What is it that so important that it couldn't wait?"

"There's been a mass breakout from Belle Reve. Lois escaped. Clark, I think she's going to come after you."

"Chloe, you know no-one can hurt me."

"Clark, you know that's not true. Be serious. It's not likely that she'll have forgotten you weakness already."

"She's been in Belle Reve for over a year now, you have no clue what she remembers and what she doesn't."

"Well, whatever you do be careful, the doctors say she could be dangerous."

"Bye. Thanks for the warning, but I'll be fine."

"No problem. Bye."

Clark irritably snapped the phone shut and put it back in the pocket of his jeans.

"What did Chloe want you for at 2:22 in the morning?" Lucy asked sitting up a little in Clark's bed the sheets slipping dangerously low.

"Nothing, just something to do with the Planet."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Clark? Clark?"

"What? Sorry. I wasn't listening." Clark looked up at Lucy who had been trying to hand him a Coke.

"You've been distracted all day and all last night after you got off the phone. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've just been...uh...thinking about stuff. About...work. I've been really stressed lately."

"Oh really? I know the perfect way to relieve stress." Lucy said, slithering into Clark's lap.

"Lucy, uh, not right now."

"Oh...Alright. So now what _do_ you want to do?" Lucy said giving Clark a puzzled glance.

"How about...we just watch TV?" Clark said avoiding Lucys gaze.

"Okay. What do you want to watch?" Lucy asked flicking on the TV. After flipping threw all of the channels Lucy settled on the 6 o'clock news.

"Tonight, breaking news on the Belle Reve breakout..." Clark jumped up quickly almost knocking Lucys drink out of her hand. Luckily, Lucy had been too occupied with Clark's top shirt button to notice the news caster.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow." Clark rushed out of the door leaving an abandoned Lucy standing there.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Clark closed his apartment door behind him, put his keys on the table, and flicked on the light. He was staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

"Hello Smallville."

"Lois."

"What? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Lois, maybe you should just...calm down."

"I've had over a year to calm down. In Belle Reve. So you know what? I think it's time I get a little...not so calm." Lois smirked and slowly drew out a fist sized kryptonite rock out of her Belle Reve smock.

"Uhhh...no" Clark groaned falling to his knees, his fists clenched. "Lois-don't. Please. Don't."

"What Smallville? Are you suprised that I remembered your weakness after all this time? OR are you suprised that I came here to find you, or did you just think that I was going to leave you and Lucy alone? So that you could live happily ever after in peace? Is that what you thought? Huh?" Clark could only moan in reply. "See Clark? You're not that strong, are you? I bet you felt pretty powerful after you had me locked up in Belle Reve, didn't you? It's your fault you know. All of it. All of this. You broke me. You ripped me apart. You discarded me like a piece of garbage. When you deserted me for my sister I was so... crushed...so lost. But a few of your little buddies in Belle Reve helped me see that you're not even worth it."

"Lois..." Clark said falling down to a crumpled ball on the ground.

"Hurts, doesn't it? It's NOTHING compared to what I felt! You deserve this Clark. You deserve to die. Slowly. Painfully. So does Lucy. Don't worry, She's next. That's what the guns for." Lois giggled crazily.

Clark rolled over onto his back, panting trying to pass out. She's the one. She's the one. I love. I've always loved her. Clark looked up at the woman above him, the woman he had caused so much pain, the woman he had driven into insanity. But he loved her, even when she was about to kill him, ranting like a lunatic and practically foaming at the mouth, he still loved her.

"Put it away."

"Why should I?"

"Please...Lois...I love you." Clark whispered. Then everything went black.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Clark woke up 14 hours later in Metropolis General. The first thing Clark saw when he opened his eyes was the worried face of his best friend.

"Chloe?"

"Clark? Hey, Clark. You really had me worried there for a minute. You've been out like a light for hours!"

"Chloe, where's Lois?"

"Don't worry; she's back, locked up in Belle Reve."

"You don't understand."

"Yes, I do. Clark the doctors say it's perfectly normal for you to feel paranoid or frightened by Lois. I mean, Lois almost killed.

"No, Chloe. That's not it. I love her."

"You. You, what?"

"I love her. I love Lois."

"But Clark...she..."

"I know what she did. But I love her. I really love her, I always have and I always will. No matter what."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I hoped you like it! R&R! And thanks to my friend, 'scullymulder'!**


End file.
